ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Usuario:FlickreviewR
Warning! This bot runs on the Toolserver. Blocking this bot may cause the malfunction of other Toolserver bots! When blocking, please disable autoblock and double check that IP address blocking is disabled! FlickreviewR Currently a lot of Flickr images are uploaded to the Commons. As Flickr allows the uploaders to change their licensing at any time, images must be confirmed to have a copyright status acceptable on Commons. Up until November 2006, this was solely the task of administrators. This resulted in a huge backlog of unreviewed images. FlickreviewR is a bot that checks the image status at Flickr, and confirms whether the license on Flickr is one acceptable on the Commons. Operator This bot is operated and developed by Bryan. For comments please comment at User_talk:Bryan (for emergency purposes: block the bot and notify Bryan). Currently, a note at the top of his talk page says that he must be contacted by email. Bugs Bugs can be reported on the talkpage. Any other comment is also welcome. See previous section, too. Task description FlickreviewR's primary task is to scan the images in Category:Flickr review needed. However, since there are a lot of images uploaded in lower quality, its second task is to replace those images with the original version. Review * FlickreviewR first retrieves a list of images from Category:Flickr review needed. * It then tries to extract the link to the Flickr image from the description. * Then the exif data is extracted from the database and compared with the exif data from Flickr. ** If those do not match, or a higher resolution of the file on Commons is available from Flickr, the image of corresponding size is downloaded from Flickr and their MD5 sums are matched. * If the images on Commons and Flickr match, the license status is reviewed and the result posted to Commons. * If the images on Commons and Flickr match and the license is compatible with Commons and a higher resolution of the file on Commons is available from Flickr, the high resolution version is uploaded. * Images that were unreviewable are categorized into Category:Flickr images needing human review. Return values The bot can return the following values and indicates them as such in the : * Passed: The image on Flickr and the Commons are the same, as well as the license. * Failed: The image on Flickr and the Commons are the same, however the licenses are not, and the license on Flickr is not allowed on the Commons. * Passed_Changed: The image on Flickr and the Commons are the same, however the licenses are not, but the license on Flickr is allowed on the Commons. * Md5_Not_Matching: The MD5 comparison failed. * Size_Not_Found: No exif comparison was possible or failed, and the image is not available in the same size on Flickr. * No_Flickr_Link: A link to the correct Flickr page is absent on the image description page. * Flickr_Not_Found: The image was no longer available or private. Old return values Older reviews may also return the following values. In the database they are converted to Exif_Error or Error. * NOT_CC_TAGGED: No Creative Commons license could be found on the image description page * UNKNOWN_LICENSE: The image on Flickr is tagged with an unrecognizable license * NO_EXIF: The Commons does not have any EXIF information regarding the image Sources Source is available on fisheye. Links * Commons:Administrators/Requests and votes/FlickreviewR - Approval of this bot. Templates * /reviewed-pass * /reviewed-pass-change * /reviewed-fail * /reviewed-error * /reviewed-notmatching * /reviewed-notfound Categories * Category:Flickr images reviewed by FlickreviewR * Category:Recent unfree Flickr images * Category:Possibly unfree Flickr images reviewed by FlickreviewR * Category:Flickr images needing human review * Category:Images sourced from Flickr possibly not matching original - Does anybody have a better name for this? * Category:Flickr images not found Category:Commons. Flickr